


In Pursuit of the "Weird Stuff"

by FilmFreak94



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmFreak94/pseuds/FilmFreak94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious note sends Monster Kid on an adventure not meant for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pursuit of the "Weird Stuff"

**Author's Note:**

> This is something really stupid I whipped up in about an hour a few months back as part of a writing prompt. I forgot about it and it amused me when I rediscovered it so I'm posting it here, fight me.

“Hey kid, where are you off to?”

“Uh, I was just gonna uh… gonna uh… gonna go deface that weird tall skeleton’s guard stand with the other kids.” The shorter skeleton stared at the kid and shrugged.

“Okay, whatever. Here, use this.” The shorter skeleton threw a can of spray paint at the kid, who, having no arms, had to catch it in their mouth.

“Thnkyu.” They said as best they could. Monster Kid ran off, tripping for a moment but back on their feet in less than a second. Off into the forest they ran, passing by several watchdogs and through various traps the skeletons had laid for any human that might come through Snowdin. No human had been in the Underground for some time, to the point where most monsters had forgotten what a human even looked like, so kids and teenagers weren’t really discouraged from wandering in the snow covered woods or through the empty and ominous fields of Echo Flowers in Waterfall. Monster Kid had been on their own in both places but exploring wasn’t a top priority this day.

As soon as they figured they weren’t being followed, Monster Kid spat the spray paint out of their mouth and ducked behind the cover of a bush. And now all they had to do was wait. Wait for “You-know-who” to show up. “You-know-who” was a bit of a misnomer because they didn't know who “You-know-who” actually was. All Monster Kid knew was that “You-know-who” had passed a letter underneath their door and that “You-know-who” wanted nothing more than to meet with them by the hill called Skadoo. Monster Kid had heard rumors about Skadoo from their older sister, it was a popular place for teenagers where they liked to do strange things in secret that they’d never heard of before. Like “make out” or “exchange socks” or even do some “weird stuff.”

“What’s ‘weird stuff’?” They had asked their sister.

“I’ll explain when you’re older.” Their sister had said.

“Why can’t you explain it now?”

“It’s too weird.”

“Oooooh.”

Well, no matter how weird this “weird stuff” was, Monster Kid was about to figure it out for themselves. As they waited for “You-know-who” they thought about the weirdest stuff they could imagine.

“You-know-who” being a human was certainly a strange thought. Undyne not bench pressing them and all the other kids in the village when she passed by was always weird and a bit disconcerting on those rare times when it happened. If they were to suddenly sprout arms that would be very weird. But for all the weird things they could think of it was nothing compared to when “You-know-who” showed up.

They could hear them coming, slowly up the hill of Skadoo. Monster Kid breathed a silent curse for not thinking to bring socks. They didn’t wear socks, so maybe that would be weird if they did. But then a lot of monsters didn’t wear socks, maybe _that_ was the “weird stuff.” They could hear “You-know-who” clearing their throat, tapping their foot in wait. They couldn’t stay in the bush for very much longer. They held their breath and rushed out of the bush, tripping as they did. When they looked up they saw the weirdest and last thing they would ever think of.

“Who the heck are you?” A rather unflattering and rude monster asked.

“Who the heck are _you_?” Monster Kid repeated the question.

“DUH, who doesn’t know who I am?” The monster asked. “What are you stupid or something?” It was a rude statement, but perhaps not unwarranted. Almost everyone knew Jerry, Monster Kid was one of the few monsters blessed not to.

“So, you’re ‘You-know-who’?” Monster Kid asked as they stood.

“How do you know that?” Jerry’s eyes shifted around the hill as if expecting there to be more monsters or a secret camera watching him. 

“I got your note.”

“That note wasn’t for you, twerp!”

“But it wasn’t addressed to anyone.”

“Let me see it!” He stretched out one of his long, tentacle arms at them.

“I kept it in my belly button.” Jerry sighed. His eyes shifted again as he quickly lifted their shirt just enough to expose their belly button and took the note. He read over it again carefully.

_Hey, you wanna go to Skadoo hill or something? I wanna make out with you and junk. Can you give me a ride home after?_

                                                                                           ~You-know-who

“What is making out?” Monster Kid asked.

“KA-sigh.” Jerry said as he tossed the note into the snow.

“Is it like makeup?” 

“Hell no I don’t wanna make out with you!”

“Why not?” Monster Kid asked, legitimately disappointed.

“You’re way too short!” Jerry said. “And young!”

“Well that’s not very nice.”

“Whatever.” He kicked at some snow with one of his four, stubby legs. “What an epic fail.”

“Soooo… do you like Undyne?”

“No.” Monster Kid tried to think of something else.

“Do you like Mettaton?”

“No.” Monster Kid tried one more time.

“Do you liiiiiiike… popcorn?”

“I like donuts.”

“Oh!” They exclaimed. “Me too!”

“The powdery kind, the kind that gets all over you and you have to lick ‘em off of your hands and your chest and your feet and they just make a huge mess and sprays all over people when you sneeze and it looks like snow but is way cooler and way more delicious.” Jerry licked his lips expectantly, as if Monster Kid were hiding such a donut in their belly.

“…okaaaaaaaaaaay, well I’m gonna go.” They gestured their head back in the direction of the village.

“Hey wait.” Jerry said just before Monster Kid could trip over their own feet again.

“What?”

“Can you give me a ride?” Monster Kid stared at Jerry and shook their head, bolting back for home as fast as their legs could carry them.

 

“That all happened?” Their sister asked after they had finished telling her everything.

“Yeah, it was weird.” Suddenly a light bulb went off in their head. Maybe _that_ was the weird stuff!

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that creep,” their sister said, “but you did kind of save my own bacon there. I probably would’ve gone to Skadoo hill myself if I’d seen that note. I owe you one.”

“Buy me a spider donut?” Monster Kid asked.

“Will you swear to keep this between us?” They nodded. “Deal.” Their sister leaned down to give them a peck on the head and they spoke no more of it. Not for the rest of the day and not when they had stuffed their faces in some delicious donuts.


End file.
